


And We Are...Blue Rose!

by RobberBaroness



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ficlet, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 14, rating is strictly for profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Everything is going to go fine at the first live gig tonight.  Promise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	And We Are...Blue Rose!

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the trope bingo prompt "AU: Band"

“This sound is shit,” said Diane. “It’s fucking shit.”

“Diane, I don’t know how I can get it through your head, but I cannot magically replace our instruments with ones costing upwards of ten thousand dollars, no matter how expensive your taste in antique guitars may be.”

“Fuck you, Albert.” Diane took a swig from her hip flask. “You know that’s not what I mean. I mean jazz saxophone and rock guitar and post-punk synth don’t go together, and we’re not going to sound like retro-cabaret, we’re going to sound like shit.”

“Someone didn’t take her pills today,” mumbled Chet from behind the drums. Sam gave him a look, but didn’t say anything himself.

“We sound fine,” said Dale. “We sound better than fine. Alright? Come on, Diane. I know you’re upset about the last song Gordon wrote-”

“If he thinks I’m playing a song about the illuminati, he’s a bigger asshole than I thought he was. It’s offensive, that’s what it is.”

“-but all his other songs are good. You know. You’ve seen our soundcloud hits. I’m nervous too, this is our first live gig, but we can do it. Alright?”

Diane never had the heart to yell at her synth player. She mumbled something about “It’s all going to go to shit,” but she picked up her guitar and gave Tammy the nod to take it from the top. Tammy was only too happy to move past the fight and start up her favorite cover song, and once Albert had picked up his saxophone and Sam had finished tuning his bass, she murmured into the microphone.

“Falling in love again,  
Never wanted to  
What am I to do?  
I can’t help it…”

They didn’t sound like shit at all that night. It wasn’t their fault the club caught on fire.


End file.
